


Seek & Find

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gives the team a practice exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek & Find

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hidden pictures"

“It’s not that I’m wishing for a murder,” began Tony. “It’s just…”

“That you’re bored out of your skull?” said Bishop. “Yeah.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here,” said Abby, a large book in her hands. “Think of it as… practice.”

Five minutes later, the three agents were sitting around McGee’s desk, pouring over the multi-colored pages.

“There he is!” said Bishop. “No, wait…”

“He has to be on that page, because he’s not on this one,” said McGee.

“Seriously,” said Tony. “Where is he?”

“There,” said Gibbs, stabbing a finger at the page. “Waldo. Now grab your gear.”

THE END


End file.
